An Old Friend
by Jenna aka Kitty
Summary: InuYasha's first friend shows up and is in trouble. She is also a hanyou, but of a different sort. Witches, Humans, and Dog-demons oh my. Fur will fly in this story. OC-OC Inu-Kag with a little Sango-Miroku at the end
1. We Meet Again

InuYasha in An Old Friend  
  
This is my little episod I made up. its between episodes 34 & 35. when InuYasha learns the Wind Scar, but before Kouga. I would write farther along in the story, but I can't read Japanise {I'm all amarican}. I will color code what they say and think. ( 'thoughts' ,"out loud" ) see the quots.  
  
*Disclaimer* InuYasha is not mine, or is Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Naraku, or Kirara. They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
"doky koky" (like Oky Doky only backwards) on with the story. (*cracks fingers and types*)  
  
***********************************************************  
  
"Splash" water driped from InuYasha's hands as he washed his face. It was mid day, as he sat on a rock, cleaning the pioson from his yellow eyes. He could see again as he looked down in to the streem. InuYasha's reflection staired back at him with his white main of hair with 2 pointy dog-like ears at the top of his head. He wore a red kimono that is kinda bagy on him and a black beaded necklass, that Kagome uses to control him. He then looked to his clawed nails, then to the sky and thought of what happened only this morning.  
  
He had fought with his older 1/2 brother Sesshoumaru and learned the Wind Scar. The fight had really weakend him, but he could never admit it to his friends. He heard some one behind him. He didn't need to turn around to know who was behind him, he knew that sweet sent any where, but he did any way. Kagome stood before him, smiling sweetly.  
  
"Are you OK InuYasha?" She asked sweetly. Her eyes twinkled and she looked very concerned. He loved her sweet sent from her sleek dark blue almost black hair thou her cloths were very strange to him.  
  
He put his hands in his sleeves, stood up, and said "Ya" in a casual voise.  
  
He begain to walk to where Miroku, the monk, was making a fire. Miroku wore robes of dark blue and his black hair was in an inch pony tail. They had decided to make camp in the woods by a cliff. He had finished the fire and picked up his long staff. Sango, the demon-hunter, came out of the woods. She had changed out of her demon-hunter outfit and into a white & red kimono. Kirara, Sango's cat-demon, was by her side. Shippo, the young fox-demon with red hair and a powder puff tail, ran out from the woods and triped over a rock, spilling the wood he was carying. He quickly started to pick up the wood and placed it by the fire. InuYasha rolled his eyes as he sat down in front and aganst the cliff.  
  
Kagome thought it was strange that InuYasha hadn't snapped at her for being concerned.'He must be very tired after that fight with Sesshoumaru' she thought. She watched InuYasha. He was watching the fire and slowly begain shut his eyes. When he finaly closed his eyes, he blinked them open again determand to keep awake. He glimped at her and then back at the fire. That was proof enough to Kagome that InuYasha was worn out.  
  
InuYasha's ears twiches and he looked quickly up the cliff.  
  
"Do you hear something InuYasha?" asked Shippo who had seen InuYasha's reaction first. Every one looked at InuYasha as he got to his feet.  
  
"Ya, I hear something" he said and every one looked up the cliff. 2 figures up above were standing on the cliff, Then one of them fell.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'What a day. First it was my turn to leave the island and now I'm being chased by my own sister.' the girl thought as she ran at full speed. She wore a sky blue kimono and had long brown hair. An arrow flew passed her and hit the ground as she doged it. She slid to a halt before a cliff. One more arrow skimed her cheek as she jumped aside, and swivled around to see her elder sister only a few yards away from her. Her sister had ruff black hair that was shoulder length, pulled into a pony tail and wore a skin tite black suit. She had run out of arrows, but held a whip behind her back that rested on the ground.  
  
"Yu,Yuki" The girl pleated"Please stop this"  
  
Yuki smiled evily and whipped the girl in the chest. She fell off the edge and blanked out as she fell toward the ground.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
InuYasha jumped on to a boulder and jumped high into the air. He landed on a rock that was protruding from the ciff and jumped higher into the air. He caught the young woman and landed on a root that was growing from the cliff. InuYasha then turned around to see the other human.  
  
"I,Inu,Yasha" He heard a quiet mummble from the woman he held. The split second he took to look at her, He felt a sharp, heavy pain in his back. It knocked him out and sent him fling to the ground.  
  
InuYasha and the young woman were falling. Miroku ran foreward to catch the girl. 'InuYasha can servive the fall but I don't think that woman can'. Miroku thought just before he caught the girl. 2 seconds later, InuYasha fell to the ground with a big "THUD!"  
  
Kagome, Sango, and Shippo ran over to see the girl, then Kagome knelt by InuYasha, who was in the ground 2 to 3 inches.  
  
"InuYasha" She said poking him.His head lefted and he spat out dirt.  
  
"Feh,Blek" He spat.  
  
"InuYasha, are you alright?"she askeds  
  
He quickly got his temper back and snapped "No,I'm not alright!"  
  
The girl started to come around. She slowly opened her eyes. 'I'm being held, by a monk? He is looking away and...' Her thoughts were interupted when she felt his hand slip from her legs to her butt. She turned red and she opened her eyes wide. Miroku looked down and she slapped him in the face. Everyone turned and looked at Miroku. He had a red hand mark on his face, but didn't look very suprized as he slid his hand back under her knee.  
  
"Pervert" she mummbled as she crossed her arms and gave him a mean look. "Put me down" she said as calmly as she could. He put her down on her feet and stumbled a little. Then sat down.  
  
Every one gave Miroko a cold look, untill Miroku got the mesage and took a steep back.  
  
"Are you OK?" asked Sango  
  
"yes I will be" she said. Then remembering her sister looked up the cliff. She was releved when she didn't see her sister.  
  
"What is your name?" asked Kagome  
  
"I'm Kitty" she said and Kagome turned to InuYasha.  
  
"InuYasha get up" He srained to move but he couldn't budge his back.  
  
He turned and said"I can't" It was very imbarasing not being able to move  
  
"Why not?" asked Kagome  
  
"Something is on my back" He said still tring to move.  
  
Kitty got up and walked over to InuYasha. she bent over him and picked up a rock, only the size of a golf ball and flat. InuYasha got up and looked very bewildered.  
  
"InuYasha couldn't get up cause of a rock?" Shippo said, then started to laugh "InuYasha couldn't get up cause of a rock!"  
  
"Shut up" He said as he bonked shippo on the head.  
  
"Owwwwwy!" He whined as he rubbed where InuYasha's fist made a had mad a mark. InuYasha's face was rose red.  
  
"It isn't a rock" said Kitty, examoning the stone."its a Man-stone"  
  
"A Man-stone?" said Kagome.  
  
"Yes, It's a stone that men aren't able to pick up...no matter how strong you are" she said glancing at InuYasha  
  
"Let me try" said Shippo jumping up and down in front of Kitty. She bent down and put the man-stone in Shippo's out streched hands. Shippo fell hands down into the ground. "Owww, it's crushing my hands!!!" Yelled Shippo.  
  
Kitty picked up the rock and Shippo blew his red hands. Kitty put the rock in a small leather bag, she pulled out of the sleeve of her kimono then put it back in her sleeve.  
  
InuYasha had sat against the cliff again. He staired at the new comer. He thought "I've seen her, and smelled her before, I just don't know where"  
  
Kitty soon got to know every one. Sango the demon hunter. Miroku the nice ,but too friendly monk. kagome the girl with strange clothes but very sweet. Shippo the puffy tailed fox- domon who aniod InuYasha. She knew InuYasha about 51 years ago and remembered When he had been to her island.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Me: Hi I'm Kitty. I will be be here from now on after the fic, to entertain you...  
  
InuYasha: Hey, I want to entertain them too.  
  
Me:...with my cohost InuYasha aka my very first friend.  
  
InuYasha: I don't have any friends, espetally not a weak girl like you.  
  
Me: *folds arms and glares at InuYasha*You haven't read the next chapy, have you.  
  
InuYasha: *Ears lower* no.  
  
Me: Well if you had, you would know that I'm not just an ordanary girl. I'm not going to tell you either, or you won't read it. Now say what I told you to say.  
  
InuYasha: *grumbles* R&R...  
  
Me: and...  
  
InuYasha:...or die!  
  
Me:...no. Kagome.  
  
Kagome: sit  
  
InuYasha: *THUD* Bitch  
  
Kagome: sit  
  
InuYasha: *THUD*  
  
Me: Good, now in later chapters my prince will come...But later. Please R&R and give me sudjestions for after the fics. ^_^ 


	2. The Story Of InuYasha on Witch Island

InuYasha in An Old Friend  
  
Me: Hi, InuYasha will give you the Disclaimer.  
  
InuYasha: I will not  
  
Me: Do it for a friend *Puppy dog eyes*  
  
InuYasha: *Gulps* Kitty dose not own InuYasha, there happy?  
  
Me: Thank you *hugs him*  
  
InuYasha: *blushes and stuters* uh, on, on with the fic.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
InuYasha didn't say anything untill night fell " Who was chasing you?" Kitty froze at the question. She hadn't wanted to think about that, but now that InuYasha had asked every body wanted to know.  
  
She took a deep breath and sat down "My sister, Yuki was chasing me"  
  
"Your sister?" comented Kagome  
  
"Well my 1/2 sister, we had diffrent fathers. I come from an island far out at sea, where there are no men".  
  
"No men" commented Sango  
  
"Right, no men" she coninued "My sister is prejustice against men, she calls her self men-hunter. She has convinced most of the islanders to follow her, but mostly out of fear.  
  
"But there arn't any men on the island" Miroku pionted out.  
  
"True but, every year, young villagers are sent off the island to find a mate." 'I still haven't found mine' she said to her self. " My sister at this time hunts and kills males. She hunts for me now because I will not kill men.  
  
"Has any man been to your island?" asked Kagome. At this InuYasha's ears perked, put his arms in his sleeves and he grunted as he closed his eye's, but no body noticed.  
  
"Yes, actualy" she said looking at InuYasha "InuYasha has been to the island" every one looked at InuYasha.  
  
"InuYasha has been to your island?" asked Sango as every one looked back to Kitty.  
  
"Yes" She said  
  
"When" Asked Shippo, eyes focused on Kitty "Why"  
  
"It was about" she thought for a moument "51 years ago I last saw him" every bodie's jaw dropped except InuYasha who knew her story.  
  
"But..." said Sango "You Don't look a day over 15"  
  
"Well on the island all the women are witches plus I'm 1/2 demon"  
  
"You look Human" said Miroku  
  
"Rite now I am human now. Every 1/2 demon has their period of helplessness, mine is always 2 days before the new moon and its almost over."  
  
At this moment InuYasha looked at the sky. He saw the a sliver of the moon.'Tomarow night' he thought 'tomarow night I will be human'  
  
"Why was InuYaqsha on the island?" Asked Shippo  
  
"At the time InuYasha was looking for the Jewel of 4 Souls" Said Kitty "He came to our Island and trashed many houses. I heard the raket and ran out of my house, just before it was smashed. People were screaming, but after a short while came our worriors,who were tring to stop him" Kitty had closed fer brown eyes to remember the seane "Spears and arrows wouldn't work and I can rememberthe screams. I went to the village elder as every one tried to keep InuYasha at bay. When I got there her house was destriode. I remember digging in the ruble, and finding many man-stones, yet I didn't know what they were. InuYasha seemed to coming towards me. I grabbed many stones and ran. I ran, dodged, and jumped over his attackes untill he hit me in the leg. he stoped jumping so high and strted to walk towards me. I grabbed the man-stone and through it at him. It hit him hard in the chest. I was shockedthat such a little stone could stop such a great disturebance in the village.("Feh") we tied him up and InuYasha came around. He said he was looking for the Sacred Shecon Jewel and that I knew where It was. I said that a preastest named Kikou had the Jewel. We put him in a hay hut and a couple of days later, smashed, with no InuYasha on the island.  
  
Every one but InuYasha had been listening to Kitty's story. Afterwards when it had gotten darker, almost every one was asleep. Miroku, Sango, shippo, & Kagome were asleep. InuYasha was watching kitty watch him. Neither one moved or blinked for several mintues. after about 15 minutes Kagome rolled over on to her side. InuYasha glanced at her then back at Kitty. Kitty smiled and her eyes glinted with eknowledgment. InuYasha had seen that look before and and didn't like it. He rose and jumped in to a tree, then another. he needed to get away for a moment, to think. He stoped in a very big tree, and sat down on a thick limb.  
  
Kitty needed to talk to InuYasha so she followed him after 20 minutes she soon saw him in a very old tree looking at the almost gone moon.she walked very quiely, not wanting to scare him off.  
  
He heard her walking to the tree trunk. He didn't look at her at her and kept his eyes on the moon. He heard her sit down and could feel her stair at him. "What do you want"  
  
"To talk"  
  
He looked at her out of the corner fo his eye. she staired at him with pity in her eyes, just like Kagome, he hated that look. he got mad and jumped down in front of her. "stop doing that!" he snarled.  
  
"Doing what?" she asked not taking her eyes off his.  
  
"That pity look" he snaraled "I hate it"  
  
"Well, you are very sad" she said  
  
InuYasha didn't like the way she was talking to him "I'm not sad" He said looking away.  
  
"Yes you are" She said and started to count off on her fingers"Your mother died when you were very young, The villagers picked on you, You didn't find any where so..." Every word made InuYasha mader  
  
"I Know my past" he said putting his arms in his sleeves and turning away"Stop Reading my mind" 'Why are you even talking to me? Don't you want some kind of revenge?'  
  
"No I don't want revenge" she said sympatheticly.  
  
"Stop that" He said swivleing around "Stop reading my mind..."  
  
"...like I did on the island" she finished and stood up."Alright but I have an over veiw of your presant right now, more than what you do. I may not have my demon powers, but I do still have my witch powers."and with that she walked back to the others. InuYasha scowled after her.  
  
He didn't like people that knew all about him. He cursed and slowly calmed down. He was tiered and went back to camp. Kitty was now asleep, laying so her back was agenst the fire. He frownd and sat next to the cliff where Kagome was now leaning agenst. He looked at the fire and slowly closed his eyes. Before he could completly shut his eyes something landed on his shoulder. when he looked it was Kagome. she was sleeping on his shoulder and snuggeled into his sleeve. his face got red and looked anound. He sighd and looked at her again. No one was looking and every one was asleep. He laid his head on her's and slept.  
  
He soon woke up 10 minutes afterwards. He got anoid. He was tring to figer out what woke him when heard a whistle. It was very sharp and very loud. He looked around. No one else seemed to notice it. He got up and carefuly laid Kagome on the ground and followed the whistle. It was all he could hear.  
  
Shippo woke up to see InuYasha walking into the forest. He wondered where he was was going and he crept after InuYasha into the woods.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Me: Hi, It's me, Kiity again  
  
InuYasha: *Very grumpy* Well duh, we know that already know that  
  
Me: InuYasha don't make me ge Kagome in here  
  
InuYasha: *Grumbles*  
  
Me: Thank you. Hey I got my first review, from Pellafang, Thankyou Pellafang ^_^  
  
InuYasha: Feh  
  
Me: Whats your problem?  
  
InuYasha: I read the fic  
  
Me: And...  
  
InuYasha: *Jumps up and starts yelling* YOU LEFT ME A CLIFF HANGER!!!  
  
Me: *acts inosant* I'm guessing your not a cliffy person  
  
InuYasha: NO!!!  
  
Me: *stands up and yells back* WELL TOO BAD!!! *evil laugh*  
  
InuYasha: *sits down and sulks* your evil  
  
Me: If I was evil, I would have made this a lemon with you and me, You'd get raped and I'd have your child. Then I'd...  
  
InuYasha: *covers her mouth* Shut up!!! I didn't need that image burned into my head!!! I take it back your not evil!!!*uncovers her mouth*  
  
Me: *smiles evily* I Love Cliff Hangers. Please R&R ^_^ or I won't write any more 


	3. InuYasha Attacks?

InuYasha in An Old Friend  
  
Me: I'm back  
  
InuYasha: WELL FINALLY!!! TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!!! I HATE WAITING!!!  
  
Me: Fine say it  
  
InuYasha: Kitty dose not own InuYasha!  
  
Me: Well that was easier that usuall  
  
InuYasha: What ever I've waited long enough, start the fic!  
  
Me: *glares at him* Rude  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome heard something comeing fast and sat up to look around. she heard the ground behind her smash and she froze. she looked over her shoulder and InuYasha's fist was in the ground where her head was only a few seconds ago. It was dawn and the sun showed InuYasha had many cuts and bruses. His bangs were covering his his eyes and then he looked up. Kagome gasped. InuYasha's eye's were red. His puples were blood red and empty. He was growlind and looking at her. Kagome backed away "I,InuYasha" she gulped. Every one was now awake and looked very shooken. InuYasha loked kind of like a mad dog. Kagome continued to back away. she was several feet away when she stood up. He continued to stair at her untill he saw Kitty. He lept at her and Kagome yeld "Sit!!!" InuYasha fell face down into the dirt. Kitty ran to Kagome, who was behind Miroku & Sango. InuYasha got up on his hands and knees and shook his head.'Maybe he is back to normal' She thought. then without warning he lept between Miroku & Sango and Kagome & Kitty.  
  
"Run!!!" said Kitty and she pulled her into the woods. they ran through the woods, with InuYasha after them. They ran into a small clearing and heard InuYasha's voise.  
  
"Iron Rebar" Kitty tripped "Soul Stealer" Kitty laid on the ground and her leg was bleeding. Kagome stopped to help her and sudenly she was pinned to a tree. InuYasha had her pinned agenst the tree. his clawed hands around her rists. He was breathing hard and heavy. He lifted his hand ready to rip her to shreds."Iron Rebar..."  
  
"I,InuYasha" She said despirtly. he stopped. his eyes flickered to orange then to red again. 'He stopped. I wonder...' "InuYasha" she said again, and again his eyes flichered orange to red. 'He stops when I talk, like he stopped at the camp site.' He no longer was growling or looked mad. He looked as if his eyes were unfocused and cunfused, but still empty. He also looked blind for the moment. She lifted her hand that he had let go of, and layed it on his cheek. He finched."InuYasha, its me, Kagome" His eyes were still blank but they were his normal yellow again.  
  
"Ka-Kagome" He said slowly  
  
"Yes" She said removing her hand. He shook his head and looked back at her. His eyes were completly normal and he looked confused. She heard something fall.  
  
"Kagome, what happened?" He asked. She was breathing fast. She looked at her hand which he still held. He also looked and let go. He backed up and asked again "What happened?" he asked more worriedly  
  
"You, You tried to kill me" She said in shock and she sat down.  
  
"What?" He said backing up a few steps  
  
"You tried to kill me" She said again. Then she realized what she said. She stood up quickly and walked right up to him, sticking her finger in his face."You tried to kill me!!!" She yelled. he was very suprized and backed up."You tried to kill me and Kitty..." She stopped "Kitty" she said again. she looked around and saw Kitty on the ground, looking at them. Kagome ran over to Kitty and knelt down beside her. She saw that Kitty had 3 long cuts across her ankle. "Kitty are you OK?" Kitty was in shock and she was stairing at InuYasha. Kagome heard some bushes rustle and looked around. InuYasha was gone. She looked at the ground where he had been and saw a long thick black band. she picked it up.  
  
"Kagome" Gasped Kitty. Kagome looked at her"InuYasha...he, he" Her voise was slow and shaky. she was pointing at where InuYasha had been."he tried to kill us" It was hard to hear it from someone else, but she nodded in agreement and sat down beside Kitty. "Kitty"  
  
"Kagome"  
  
They heard Sango and Miroku. Soon they came into veiw. "Are you alright?" asked Sango  
  
"Where is InuYasha?" asked Miroku  
  
All Kagome and Kitty did was point at the woods  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ They got back to camp about mid-day. Miroku wraped Kitty's leg in banges, But she was very hesatant to do so, sence he had invaded her personal space the day before. "Kagome..." Kagome looked at sango, who had changed into her demon-extermonator costume"...what is that you are holding?" She pointed to the black band in Kagome's hand.  
  
"I realy don't know" She said holding it up for every one to see. Kitty saw it and pointed at it.  
  
"Thats a mind band" she said quietly  
  
"A what" asked Kagome  
  
"A mind band" She said"Is There a red stripe on the end of it?"  
  
Kagome turned it around and looked at it, then said "Yes, but..." She stopped in the middle of her questionat the expretion on Kitty's face. there was fear in her eyes. "Kitty, whats wrong?"  
  
"A Mind band is what a witch can use to controle a male demon." She took the band from Kagome and pointed to the thin red stripe. "This is my sister's blood, witch is nessasery for the spell"  
  
"How do you know it is your sister's blood?" asked Miroku  
  
"Every witch has their own spot on the band and their own mark" she said gravely "personaly I think its a crule tool I hope I'll never have to use"  
  
"What dose it mean?" asked Sango  
  
"It means, InuYasha didn't try to kill us, my sister did"  
  
There was silance then Sango looked around and said "where is Shippo?"  
  
"I don't I haven't seen him all day" said Miroku. Kagome saw something out of the corner of her eye. She turned and saw a mushroom grow out of the ground.  
  
"Look" she said pointing to it."that's Shippo's" the little mushroom grew eyes and startsd to cry. Another poped up a yard away from the first and then another after that.  
  
"They lead into the woods" said Sango"lets follw them"Every one agreed and nodded. "Kirara" she said to the little cat demon. the little cat "Poofed" and she was bigger and had sabor teeth. Sango and Miroku jumped on to Kirara's back, as Kagome got on her bike. Kitty gingerly goy to her feet feet, but ended up falling down.  
  
'Great, my leg won't suport my weight' She thought. Kagome saw Kitty was having trouble and held out a hand to help. Kitty looked at it and smiled. "Thanks" She said and took her her hand. Kitty got on the end of Kagome's bike and followed Kirara.  
  
It took the group several minutes as they came to a clearing where there were no more mushrooms. Then they heared a little voise. "Help, help, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kitty, help!!!" they looked up and on the cliff was Shippo tied to a tree root growing out of the cliff.  
  
"Shippo!" cried Kagome happily  
  
"Kagomeee! help" cried the little fox demon  
  
"Stand back" warrned Sango as she pulled her giant boomarang off her back. she threw it at the root which cut and shippo fell.  
  
"Aaaaaaahhhhhhh" He screamed as he fell before Sango caught him. "Fwew" he said wiping sweat from his head "Thanks Sango" he said and huged her, then hopped from her arms to the ground, no longer smiling. He started talking very fast and slired his words, so no one could under stand him, while waving his hands wildly.  
  
"GuysIunYashacameherealadiebeathimupkissedhimsaidstuffstolethetet susaigatiedimup..." Kitty had wobbled off the bike towards the talk fast kit and knelt before him and put 2 fingers to his lips to stop his jabbering.  
  
"Shippo, Please calm down" she said calmly "From the begining, stay calm, tell us what happened" she removed her fingers and sat down in front of him. This seemed to calm him down  
  
He took a deep breath and started his story "I woke up and saw InuYasha walk into the woods. I followed him leaving my mushrooms. I'm suprized he didn't hear me and hit me. He went into this clearing and this ladie said some stuff... I don't remember what. She through some of those man stones and missed him. He charged her with the Tetsusaiga and she stole it. She tied him up some how to the cliff. She put this old rage to his nose and he was knocked out. She put something around his neck and then he kissed her"  
  
"He kissed her?" said Kagome in suprize  
  
"Ya, then he grabbed me and gave me to her. He left and she tied me up there" He pointed to where the root had been. There was silence for a second or two and Kitty spoke up.  
  
"This dosen't make much sence, I would have to see, to under stand what happened" She pulled out her leather bag from her sleave and begain to dig through it.  
  
"How?" Asked Miroku "It's imposible to see some thing that already happened. What's past is past and you..."  
  
"Found it!" announced Kitty and she pulled out a little black book then started to flip through it.  
  
"What is it" asked Shippo as he came closer.  
  
"Spell Book" She said apsantly as she continued to look through the little book, untill she came to the right page. "Here it is the Past Spell"  
  
"Past Spell?" comented Sango  
  
"Yes" said Kitty "It allows you to see what happed, in the past. Your mind gose back into time to see what happens, but there is a down side. Your body is not with you so you need at least 2 people for the spell..."  
  
"...So no one kills you when your volnerable" finish Kagome  
  
"Right" said Kitty "So here is what we need..."  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Me: What'd you think?  
  
InuYasha: YOU ALMOST MADE ME KILL KAGOME!!!  
  
Me: ..., ..., ..., So... what'd you think?  
  
InuYasha: *Glares at Kitty* It was awful  
  
Me: *Gets mad* HEY DON'T YOU INSULT MY FIC!!!  
  
InuYasha: *Jumps up and points at her triumphantly* Ah-ha, I found a nerve, Yessss!!!  
  
Me: *Turns on sad face* Kagome, InuYasha is pickin' on me  
  
InuYasha: *Gets nervous* Hey! Thats not fare.  
  
Kagome: Don't pick on Kitty.  
  
InuYasha: *Puts up hands in defence* I wasn't  
  
Me: Yes you were.  
  
InuYasha: Was not!  
  
Me: Now he's yelling  
  
InuYasha: SO WHAT, WHO GIVES A DAMN!!!  
  
Me: *Gasps* InuYasha  
  
Kagome: Sit  
  
InuYasha: *Splat* Bitch  
  
Me: (He dosen't know to quit while he's ahead)  
  
Kagome: SIT!  
  
InuYasha: *SPLAT* Oww  
  
Kagome: I don't care who that was ment for, you diserved that one  
  
Me: Thank you Kagome, but he still has to say it  
  
InuYasha: *Grumbles* R&R...  
  
Kagome: *clears throut* Ah-hem  
  
InuYasha: *Lowers ears* ...Please  
  
Kagome & Me: *high-5*  
  
Kagome: We finally taught him maners  
  
Me: *Pulls out 'Things To Do List' and crosses one thing off* Good  
  
InuYasha: *Grumbles about women trying to controle him* 


	4. Authoress's Note

An Old Friend  
  
AUTHORESS'S NOTE:  
  
Jenna: Let's get this strate. I'm a lazy computer nerd, that is always on the computer. I'm bad at updating this story, and is in Yu-Gi-Oh mode. This story is already writen and my friend Anna loved it, I need to type more of this story. I always finish a story, even if it takes a few years, unless I die, Then no one can finish it. THIS STORY IS NOT DISCONTIUED. I have 2 sequels to this story, and I should really start to write them again or Anna will kill me, and you won't be able to read my updates, because there wouldn't be any me to update the storys. School starts tomarrow and I think I'm gonna cry, because I won't have much time to update, because school is back and it adds to the problem that I'm a lazy and I'm bad at updating this story. *Breathes*  
  
Kitty, InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, & Yuki: *Blink* *Blink* *Blink* *Pause* *Blink* *Blink* *Blink*  
  
Kitty: What's the point your trying to make?  
  
Jenna: A new episode of InuYasha is coming Monday/25/ at midnight, YAY ^__^  
  
Everyone else: *Face fault*  
  
Jenna: Oh yeah. It's an Oc/Oc story, not a Inu/Oc story. I'm a die hard Inu/Kag fan. More Inu/Kag in the sequels. Later 


End file.
